Fantôme ou Esprit ou
by Muirgheal
Summary: Une intrusion un mort devenu quelque chose mais une seul personne peut le voir.


**Fantôme. **_By Eclair Ail_

**1. Découverte**

Ce matin là, je descendais en compagnie de mes frères et de ma sœur les escaliers lorsque nous le vîmes. De taille moyenne, plutôt maigre, le haut du crane quelque peu dégarni, habillé du pyjama réglementaire de la partie psychiatrique de l'hôpital de St Chaspoule. Surpris, il prit son arme à feu et tira une balle. Trop occupé à protéger ma petite sœur, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai reçu la balle dans le dos, me brisant la colonne vertébrale. Elle a réussi à finir sa course dans mon cœur. Tandis que Bill s'est élancé sur l'évadé pour le mettre hors de nuire. Mes frères me regardent impuissants. Bill ayant maîtrisé l'homme se retourne vers nous pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien, mais blanchît en me voyant. Percy est déjà parti appeler des médicomages ainsi que les parents alors en réunion à Grimmault Place au sujet d'Harry, mais rien ni fera, leurs présences ne changeront pas le triste résultat. Quelques temps plus tard l'évadé est retourné parmi les siens, les médicomages annoncent mon décès aux membres de ma famille affalés sur des chaises, en pleurs. Albus Dumbledore se présente lui-même pour voir le triste événement. Il est décidé dans la soirée, que je serais inhumé le lendemain. Harry ayant été averti et convié à se joindre aux funérailles arrivera ce soir. Le vingt-neuf juillet sera désormais une date noire chez les Weasley. 

Harry vient d'arriver. Il semblerait qu'il n'est ni dormit ou vu le soleil depuis longtemps. Ces yeux sont désormais verts sombre et largement cernés jurant ainsi très largement avec son visage trop pâle. Ses cheveux noirs désormais longs sont attachés en catogan sauf la mèche habituelle cachant sa cicatrice. Il a énormément grandi et pris en carrure. Sa prestance annonce sa détermination et sa puissance. Inutile de le nier, le décès de son parrain l'a très profondément marqué. Ses parents, Cédric l'année dernière et Sirius, le mois dernier. Il semblerait que ses démons qui l'empêchent de dormir aient renforcés sa volonté de réussir contre le Mal.

La cérémonie c'est déroulé comme il se doit. Le silence règne à la maison. La réunion d'hier au sujet d'Harry a aboutit à son adoption. La chambre que nous avons construit avec Bill pour nous deux va finalement servir pour Harry. J'en suis content. Harry qui était déjà très mature pour son âge, l'est devenu autant que Bill. Ils seront de bons compagnons de chambre. Je m'assoie sur mon ancien lit alors que s'est assoupi sur l'un de ses livres et qu'Harry lit à la lueur de la Lune l'un de mes livres sur les dragons. Il vient de finir sa lecture, il ferme avec douceur mon ancien livre et contemple le satellite naturel de la Terre. 

'' Charlie, est-ce que je pourrai t'empreinter d'autre de tes livres ? ''

Je suis surpris qu'il me parle, après tout il ne me voit pas, comment veut il que je lui réponde ? Tentons, on ne sait jamais.

'' Est-ce que tu me vois Harry ? ''

Il se retourne et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

'' Oui. ''

'' Comment ? ''

'' Eh bien, je dirais en ouvrant les yeux. '' Dit il en esquissant un maigre sourire '' Non, sérieusement je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je te vois ou t'entend et encore moins moi parmi tout ceux de la famille. ''

'' Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner et en ce qui concerne ta requête, ces livres sont désormais à toi. ''

'' Peux tu tenir des objets ? ''

'' Toujours aussi curieux toi ! Eh bien pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai même pas essayé mais par définition un fantôme ne peut pas. ''

'' Ron t'es passé au travers tout à l'heure, et il ne semble par avoir eu l'impression de passé dans une douche glacé alors tu sais… ''

'' Moui, c'est vrai. Je pense que je ne suis qu'un esprit et non un fantôme ''

'' Possible. Il faudrait que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus. ''

'' Une Hermione bis, c'est Ron qui va être heureux ! ''

'' Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point il risque d'être effrayé à la rentrée. Je pense avoir accumulé énormément de connaissances depuis le début des vacances. Je connais par cœur tous mes livres de la première à la sixième année. ''

'' Sixième ? Comment se fait il que tu es déjà eu les livres de sixième ? ''

'' Je n'étais pas censé aller au Chemin de Traverse cette année pour éviter un quelconque incident là-bas. Et comme je m'ennuyait ferme j'ai demandé à Rémus s'il pouvait y aller plutôt que prévus. Ce qu'il a fait. ''

'' Hum. Et je suppose c'est ma mère qui devait y aller pour les autres ? ''

'' Probablement. Quoique là, je risque d'avoir besoin de nouvelles robes. Enfin, je ne suis plus nain ! ''

'' Oui, c'est vrai, tu fais pratiquement une tête de plus que Ron. Soit dit en passant d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il l'a encore remarqué. Comment ça ce fait que tu ais grandi si vite et autant ? ''

'' Oncle Rèm, ma dit que mon père aussi avait eu une forte poussé de croissance à cette période, mais que j'étais bien plus grand que mon père au même âge, il pense que c'est à cause de ma plus forte puissance. ''

'' En parlant de puissance, vois avec Bill demain, il a des livres très intéressants pour toi sur différents type de magies ainsi que les auras et d'autres trucs comme ça, ça pourrait t'aider pour plus tard. ''

'' Intéressant effectivement, tu crois qu'il pourra aussi m'aider à m'exercer ? ''

'' Oui, sûrement. ''

'' Charlie, est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'attends ? ''

'' Pas précisément, mais je suis tout ouïe. ''

'' La vieille chouette Sybillienne a, le jour de son entretient d'embauche à Poudlard, fait une prophétie et le résultat maintenant, c'est que je deviens tueur où victime de Voldemort. C'est gai comme perspective, tu ne trouves pas ? ''

'' Effectivement. Plus sombre, tu meurs. ''

'' Tu savais que tu avais un humour assez décalé toi ?! ''

'' C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Allé, assez bavassé, le jour va se lever dans quelques heures et tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Reposes toi un peu. ''

'' Mon sommeil est loin d'être de tout repos. ''

'' ça se voit, mais essayes comme même. ''

'' Bon ben…bonne nuit. ''

'' Ouais, si tu veux. Je vais voir comment va tout le monde. ''

J'ai fini mon petit tour et ce n'est pas très réjouissant, ça passera. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. J'espère que l'ambiance sera comme même à la fête. Ça me fait penser à ce que m'a demander Harry. Et si j'essayais ?! Une plume, de l'encre, du parchemin, vite. 

« Bonjours

Yes, ça marche ! Bon reprenons.

« Bonjours à tous, 

Il semblerait que seul Harry puisse me voir et m'entendre. Je ferais avec, il est de très bonne conversation. 

Je dois vous avouer que se voir enterrer n'était pas des plus réjouissant hier mais je souhaitais voir ça.

Je sais que je vous manque, mais ce jour n'est autre que l'anniversaire du plus jeune des garçons Weasley et je souhaiterais que ce jour soit aussi festif qu'il aurait été si il n'y avait pas eu cet incident il y a deux jours. Je fais confiance aux jumeaux pour mettre de l'ambiance. 

Harry, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, mes livres sont désormais à toi, tu es le seul à y être intéressé autant que moi, bon c'est vrai que tu as été un peu forcé à rencontrer une femelle Magyar à Pointes mais je te connais, ta curiosité et ta soif de connaissances ont été piqués au vif par ces adorables petites bêtes. Fait gaffe comme même, tes plus très bien vu dans l'enclos des Magyar…Enfin ça je pense que tu l'avais deviné tout seul.

Maman, sèche tes larmes, je serais prêt de toi à chaque fois que Harry sera prêt de toi. Je t'aime ma petite maman, et ça personne ne pourra tuer cet amour que je te porte. Toi et tes bons gâteaux, toi et tes sourires, toi et tes colères, toi et ta surprotection, toi et toujours toi… Unique, inoubliable, parfois terrifiante certes mais tellement toi. Je t'aime ma petite maman et si tu as la moindre question à me poser dit la ou passe par Harry.

Papa, mon bricoleur fou de père. Le meilleur des pères. Ne lâche pas ta passion pour les moldus, il nous faut les connaître au mieux pour pouvoir cohabité. Après tout, si vous ne me voyez plus c'est à cause d'un fou qui nous trouvait bizarre, non ?

Perce, petit frère, l'incontrôlable bureaucrate, inutile de dire je suppose qu'il faut que tu restes comme tu es, mais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu négliges l'esprit de la famille. Ou je demanderais à Harry de te botter les fesses.

Les jumeaux, bon courage pour votre entreprise, vous ne pouvez que détrôner Zonko. Si il vous faut quelques conseils demandez-moi, à Harry, ou à Remus.

Ron, tu ne voudrais pas changer d'équipe de quidditch histoire de changer du orange agressif ? Sinon essayes de prendre en maturité et arrête de faire traîner les choses avec Hermione ou elle va te passer sous le nez.

Ginny, douce et gentille Ginny, bat toi pour ton indépendance, à bas les mecs, laissez vivre les petites sœurs !

Et enfin Bill, Mon grand frère de bon conseil je compte sur toi pour aider Harry dans son travail et passion. Garde toujours un œil sur notre petite famille. Mon frère, je t'aime. Et en fait heu t'en ai où avec Fleur ?! ….. Non j'rigole !

Bien, je crois que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. 

Bon anniversaire Harry et bienvenue dans la famille.

Que la fête commence ! »

Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Dîtes le.

Ce chapitre n'est pas grand-chose mais si vous êtes intéressez par une suite vous savez où aller pour les remarques.

Si suite vous voulez, je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas contre recevoir vos idées, même les plus farfelues.

@+  Eclair.


End file.
